


Space Nerds Play a Game

by SaberStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, MY PRECIOUS BABIES, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Spin the Bottle, all the homo, lance needs to calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStar/pseuds/SaberStar
Summary: “Okay, what about spin the bottle?”Keith chimed in, “How do you play?”Keith could sense the giant, shit-eating grin that was plastered across Lance’s face. He wished that he could just go back in time to when he wandered into the room. Maybe there was still a chance to do something else that would be safer.[In which the Voltron team decide to play spin the bottle, and there is so much pining it hurts.]





	Space Nerds Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction on here, and I loved writing it. Voltron has become my number one obsession and writing about something this cheesy just seemed natural. Please comment :)))))

Keith was walking into the castle’s “living room” when he heard a loud whine coming from the couch.

“Can we pleeeeaaaasseeee play a game? You can go back to fiddling with your computer later,” Lance suggested. He was rewarded with a death stare coming from Pidge, who was currently tapping violently on her keyboard.

Keith was about to sneak out of the room when he heard the one thing that could possibly stop him.

“Keith!” Lance yelped, “Come play a game with us, it could be fun.” He was giving that stupid, perfect grin and Keith couldn’t help but give in.

He went to sit on the floor, in the most comfortable position possible which just so happened to be next to Lance. It wasn’t that Keith wanted to sit next to Lance, no way. He just liked this spot.

“Lance, I don’t want to play a game.”

“Please Pidgey, it’s so boring. There’s nothing to do.”

“What about the quiet game?”

“You’re so mean.”

Lance continued to pout while staring at Pidge. He looks so cute when he’s pouting, but he looks even cuter when he’s happy, thought Keith. What he said next surprised everyone in the room.

“I wouldn’t mind playing a game, it could be fun.” Everyone was silent with wide eyes directed at the shy paladin, with the exception of Lance who looked so happy he might burst.

“WHAT DO YOU WANNA PLAY?!”

“I don’t really know any games.” It was obvious that Lance was baffled by this comment. Even Hunk snickered.

“We could play truth or dare.”

“No,” said Pidge.

“We could get out a card game.”

“Boring,” said Hunk.

“We could play fuck, marry, kill.”

“Nah, there’s no point,” said Shiro.

“Okay, what about spin the bottle?”

Keith chimed in, “How do you play?”

Keith could sense the giant, shit-eating grin that was plastered across Lance’s face. He wished that he could just go back in time to when he wandered into the room. Maybe there was still a chance to do something else that would be safer.

Pidge was explained with a smirk on her face. “Basically you spin the bottle in the middle of a circle and whoever the bottle lands on, they have to kiss the spinner.”

Keith’s face heated up immediately at this. He never had many friends, so playing games was rare, and playing games like this seemed mortifying. He was calculating the probability of being able to run out the door without getting caught when Lance started frantically looking for something.

“We need to find something to spin”

“Do we have a bottle?”

“I don’t know that’s why I’m looking.”

As people were searching for anything they could possibly spin on the ground for this stupid game, Keith was inching his way towards the door, hoping that he could sneak out unnoticed.

“I got a bottle,” said Shiro, “Everybody sit in a circle and let’s get this team bonding over with.”

“You should say it with a little bit more enthusiasm.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Hey guys, how about we play something else?” Keith’s face was already burning. Even though he’s been in space with these people for the past year, he wanted to stay true to his beliefs in making a kiss special. And one of the members just so happened to be the person Keith wanted to kiss in a more personal setting, maybe after her confessed to the person that just so happens to be sitting next to him.

“Keith are you scaaaared?” There was Lance’s stupid, annoying, lovely voice.

“N-no I j-just, I don’t know, I,” he paused, “I just haven’t kissed anyone before.” At this point the blush had spread to his ears, and he was burning all over.

The whole circle erupted with laughter, save for Shiro who was silently shaking his head and smiling. Stupid Lance making Keith feel stupid. Ugh.

“Cmon let’s just play. If you’re really uncomfortable then we can stop, but I think you’ll have some fun with this.” Lance winked. Since when was the last time Lance had winked at Keith. Never. The situation was bad enough with Keith blushing like crazy, but now he had to deal with his heart beating rapidly, and his uncontrollable breathing.

“Fine, w-whatever man.” He was so fucked.

Allura joined the circle just before the game began. She seemed excited to be playing a new game, and she was pleased by the fact that the paladins were willing to bond with each other. Hunk spun the bottle with far too much enthusiasm. It landed on pidge. Both of them shrugged, leaned in, and gave a little peck.

“Oh come on that was barely anything,” Lance whined, “do it again, but better this time.”

“Hell no, let’s keep this game going.” Pidge spun the bottle and it landed on Allura. Pidge didn’t have enough time before Allura grabbed Pidge’s face with both hands, squeezed her cheeks, and smushed their faces together in the cutest way possible. Pidge was dazed and confused, while Allura was left in a fit of giggles.

“This game is so fun! Do I get to spin now?” Lance nodded and Allura spun the bottle with even more enthusiasm that Hunk. The bottle kept going and Keith could see Lance buzzing out of the corner of his eye. When the bottle stopped, everyone was glad it landed on the pining idiot, otherwise known as Shiro.

“Ummm,” he was blushing from ear to ear, and everyone could tell this was going to be the happiest moment in his life. Judging by the blush on Allura’s skin, they were both ecstatic.

“Let’s do it.” They both crawled across the circle on their hands and knees, and met each other in the middle in a soft yet heated kiss.

There was a collective “awwwwww” from the audience, and when they pulled back, everyone was cackling with laughter after seeing that Shiros pupils were so dilated it seemed he might die.

“Okay my turn.” Shiro spun the bottle which immediately landed on Hunk. Shiro was still smiling from what had just happened, but he and Hunk had both shrugged and got it over with. They both seemed so chill and afterwards that had a nice chuckle.

Keith on the other hand was freaking his shit out. If he wasn’t scared before, he was most definitely a pile of nerves now. He was glad that the bottle never landed on him, because he had no idea how he would handle the situation. How could he possibly play it off as something chill like everyone else? Keith could also see that Lance was still buzzing and staring back at him once or twice. What was Lance so excited about? This game was more terrifying that Russian Roulette considering that Keith’s biggest crush could have a possibility of kissing him without shared feelings. It was awful and Keith was not ready for any humiliation.

The bottle was spun a few more times, going from Hunk and Allura, to Allura and Pidge, to Pidge and Shiro, to Shiro and Allura (who were both blushing idiots again), and to Allura and Hunk. Keith was thanking the heavens that nothing landed on him, otherwise he would have been a goner. Lance on the other hand looked like he would explode in the next two seconds if somebody didn’t land on him.

Hunk spun the bottle once more and laughed his beautiful laugh when it landed on Lance. Both looked at each other and smiled, Lance going into an overdramatic character.

“Oh do you wish to take me? How should I allow this, we barely know each other.”

“Please Princess, just one quick peck.”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Thank you m’lady.”

Hunk and Lance kissed in the most bromancy way possible and both broke down in laughter from their scene.

“Nice one bro.”

“Thanks bro.”

“No problem bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

“Brooooooooo…”

“BrooOOOoooo…”

Both continued laughing while everyone else just rolled their eyes and smiled. Lance and Hunk were best friends, and Keith couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at how close they were. If only he could be like that with Lance. Maybe then he would be less awkward. Throughout the year they’ve become closer, but it wouldn’t be close enough if Keith wanted to confess to Lance.

Lance continued to howl with laughter and had to place his hand on Keith’s shoulder just to keep himself from falling. When he looked over at Keith, he gave a wink, then proceeded to laugh.

Yep, Keith was royally fucked.

Lance spun the bottle which landed on Allura. Lance didn’t seem fazed when Allura rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck. Keith thought that he would completely malfunction after this, but he seemed to remain pretty calm. This stopped seconds later when he continue to move around restlessly, like he was waiting for something to happen, but Keith couldn’t tell what.

Allura spun the bottle quickly, then grinned slightly. Meanwhile Keith was pretty sure he was having an aneurism. The bottle happened to land on him. Allura tried to seem as welcoming as possible, but Keith was surely dying. He began coughing and shaking while everyone was just sitting still. Including Lance, who was just giving Allura the death stare. Keith had no idea why.

Allura just got it over with and leaned over to Keith, then kissed him on the cheek.

“Oh, what was that? You didn’t even kiss him,” complained Pidge.

“Let the boy enjoy his first real kiss, he doesn’t want to do it with me.” Pidge just huffed out an overdramatic sigh, then smirked at Lance, who went back to bouncing around excitedly and showing off his adorable smile.

“Okay so… I guess it’s my turn?”

At this point Keith was concerned for Lance’s health. If he didn’t calm down soon, he might break something. Hunk just winked at Keith and started gesturing towards Lance.

He spun the bottle. It felt like a million years until the bottle stopped and everyone was absolutely silent. Everyone was staring at the bottle and who it landed on. Holy heck Keith was going to implode.

Lance. The bottle landed on fucking Lance. How the fuck did it land on Lance?

Keith was completely red at this point. There was a silent “oh” that came out of his mouth and without any more warning, Lance pounced on him and began vigorously kissing Keith.

Lance had Keith’s arms pinned to the ground, and he was straddling Keith’s torso. After Lance finished kissing every part of his face repeatedly, he began using his tongue. It glided across Keith’s bottom lip, making Keith moan slightly and open his mouth. They basically had a competition over who could be the most passionate and both of them were winning. Keith switched their positions and began mimicking what Lance had previously done. Both were utterly obsessed with one another. Keith’s hands were trailing up and down Lance’s body; he couldn’t get enough of it. Lance’s had other plans as he pulled at Keith’s hair with one hand, and with the other he had a fistful of Keith’s ass. Keith was moaning. Lance was groaning.

Neither of them were aware of their surroundings as they rolled around the carpet, bumping into anything that was in their way. Neither of them noticed when their teammates all left in a hurry. Neither of them even remembered there were people surrounding them in the first place. All that they felt was each other. It was a mess of limbs and mouths, but thankfully it wouldn’t go any farther than that. For today. 

Keith was fairly positive that Lance had feelings for him at this point. Lance couldn’t even for a coherent sentence considering that he was so happy.

“W-why did we, oh fuck, shit, never d-d-do this, ahhh, before?” This was all that he was able to get out.

“I’m stupid, you’re stupid, just kiss me dumbass.”

Lance groaned and both continued to make out on the floor for who knows how long. The rest of the team resorted to staying on the opposite side of the castle, as far away from the two moaning idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that cringey mess. Again, I would really appreciate comments, and it would be fantastic if you could give me suggestions. I want to write a lot more, but to do that I want to know what I can do better. If you have ideas for other prompts, then please give me ideas. Thank you <3


End file.
